unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The ultimate mole
|details = You know about moles, of course. You know, that animal that digs holes and lives underground. It seems small and weak. But you can apparently hear stories about a mole as strong as a bear in Kakadu. I'd like you to investigate. Go ask the Port Official about how to sail to Kakadu. |step1 = /Course as far as Kakadu/Jakarta/Port Official/ Then you're going to Kakadu? Head straight southeast from this town and you'll reach the mainland. Then sail along the land to the northeast until you see a town. I think you'll have to travel quite some distance, though. Please don't attempt this journey until you're fully prepared. |step2 = /A powerful mole?/Kakadu/Rest House Master/ An incredibly strong mole? When it comes to moles, I only know of ones that are this small. I doubt they have much strength at all. Now who in this town would tell stories about a creature like that... Ah, it sounds like something the Market Keeper would talk about. |step3 = /It isn't a mole?/Kakadu/Market Keeper/ Welcome. Oh... you didn't come here to look at what's on sale? Do I know about an incredibly strong mole? Ah, but even if it's called a mole, its exterior doesn't look like one at all. It lives in a hole dug in the ground, so someone just happened to call it a mole. As for its appearance... |step4 = /It looks like a bear?/Kakadu/Market Keeper/ I heard a story once from a Sailor from Surabaya about a creature known as a bear. I think it looks quite similar and it also has the same massive strength. The animal lives in the outskirts of a town called Hobart. If you're going to investigate it, ask a Port Official about a sea route to Hobart. |step5 = /Route to Hobart/Kakadu/Port Official/ A sea route to Hobart? Head southeast from this town along the land. When you reach the easternmost point, then take a south-westerly course along the coast. After sailing for a while, you'll sea a huge island to the south. Hobart is in the southeast section of that island. It's quite a long journey, so be sure to prepare fully. |step6 = /To the outskirts of Hobart/Hobart/Rest House Master/ I never heard of an animal called a bear, but I do know of something that lives in a hole in the ground just like a mole. Go to the edge of town and look for a hole big enough to fit a human child inside it. That's the creature's den. But I don't think it comes out very much, though. You'll need a lot of patience if you want to observe it. |step7 = 2/Hole discovered/North Hobart/Stacked Boulders/ I found a hole big enough for a human child. But there's no sign that an animal might come out of it. I should follow the advice of the rest area owner from Hobart and wait here patiently. ... |step8 = 2/Be patient.../North Hobart/Stacked Boulders/ ... ... ... Patiently, right... |step9 = 2/There!/North Hobart/Stacked Boulders/ ... Oh... Something popped its head out of the hole. It doesn't look anything at all like a mole. But it does resemble a bear in some way. This must be it! If I waste this chance, there's no telling when it will appear again. I better observe it quickly and carefully. |stepfinal = Investigation of bear like animal that lives underground/North Hobart/near Stacked Boulders/ You found the animal which resembles a bear and digs a hole in the ground like a mole. If you let this chance slip by, who knows when you'll be able to observe it again. Watch the creature living in a hole near a rock formation on the outskirts of Hobart. |discoXP = 636 |cardXP = 318 |reportXP = 350 |reportfame = 115 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Creature known as a devil/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/Oceanic Languages/1/Tasmanian Devil |subQ2 = quest/Predator carrying a sack/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/Oceanic Languages/1/Tasmanian Tiger |subQ3 = quest/The Wombat's Hole/Oceanic Languages/1/ |chainQ1 = |landarea = North Hobart |seaarea = The Tasman Sea/350 }}